


SMALL

by svtadea



Series: 78 Drabbles for 78 Ships [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtadea/pseuds/svtadea
Summary: In which Wonwoo worries and Mingyu makes sures that he shouldn't.





	SMALL

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short burst of words because I'm procrastinating on my other au I'm working on.  
> I'm also on twitter: @svtadea

Wonwoo always viewed Mingyu as a small boy, a baby even, who need his guidance and support, who needed someone to care for him and watch over him. Wonwoo did just that.

He made sure the younger always ate his breakfast and gets enough sleep, sometimes staying with him until Mingyu’s nightly ramblings turned into quiet snores. When slumber takes over, Wonwoo would press a tiny kiss on his forehead, wishing him a silent goodnight before padding out of the room to get some shut eye of his own.

Now, he stayed.

Mingyu had his eyes closed. His eyelashes gently fanned over his cheeks. His mouth was slightly open, taking in small gasps of air as one would. Wonwoo watched him.

Today had been a stressful day after an encounter with some sasaengs. Security measures had been taken already but Wonwoo was still pretty shaken especially when one particular sasaeng brought out a knife. His breath turned shaky upon remembering the events that occurred but he brushed it off and began to rise in favor of going back to his bed in their living room.

But then a hand shot up and grabbed at Wonwoo’s forearm. “Hyung.”

Wonwoo turned to find Mingyu, eyes barely open. He smiled, small and soft, “Did I wake you?”

Mingyu just shook his head and pulled the older man close to him. “Don’t go,” he whispered to him before burrowing his head on the crook of Wonwoo’s head. “You don’t have to leave every night, you know? This bed is big enough for the both of us and Jihoon-hyung doesn’t even come home ‘til dawn.”

Wonwoo let himself be held but he answered nonetheless, “The management likes it better when we sleep in our own beds.”

“Screw the management.” Mingyu lifted his head and faced the older. “You were terrified.” It wasn’t a question. “You’re still terrified and knowing you, you won’t be able to sleep a wink.” Mingyu sighed before speaking once more, “I can’t sleep either when I know you’re outside tossing and turning so talk to me, Wonwoo-ah.”

Silence then, “I thought she was going to get to you.”

The memory flashed in his mind. Mingyu had been the closest when the sasaeng, wild-eyed and crying, pulled out a knife and began spouting threats. In that moment, Wonwoo felt small and helpless, like he was miles away and oceans apart. His body froze up and as did his breath. He felt bile rising and even after he was all over, it felt like he was still waiting for the other shoe to drop.

He didn’t realize he was crying until Mingyu held his face, thumb brushing away the tears. Mingyu pulled him even closer that they were chest to chest. “I’m fine. I’m safe. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Mingyu kissed him, slow, long, and soft, with his tongue caressing Wonwoo’s lips ‘til it parted for him and then Mingyu caressed his tongue, heavy and hot, until they both had to pull away for air. And as slow as it was, it was still electric that Wonwoo forgot his troubles for a moment. Yet only for a moment.

But before the older could speak, Mingyu beat him right to it. “You’re always taking care of me, Wonwoo, even when I can take care of myself.” He smiled fondly before continuing, “I appreciate it but sometimes, you have to let me reciprocate. There’s too of us in this relationship together, remember? And I’m not always a baby like you think I am.”

Wonwoo cracked a smile, and Mingyu took it in as a small victory. The older ran his hand through Mingyu’s hair before pulling him in for a chaste kiss. “You’re always a baby.”

“Yeah, but you’re a bigger baby right now.” Mingyu pecked him once more. “You cried and I didn’t”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at him but pressed his lip against the younger’s nonetheless. It was long and chaste but just as powerful as all their kisses had been. “So are you going to take care of me?”

Mingyu grinned, canines exposed, and held him in a tight embrace, cradling him almost. He rolled their bodies that Mingyu was on top before painting the other with a litter of long, slow kisses.

Wonwoo always thought that Mingyu was a small boy, despite his height. It was always easy to forget how big he was when he was always so clumsy and viewed things still with a child-like wonder. “I love you, Wonwoo.”

Yet, here he was. Mingyu was perfectly fine just like he said. And while entrapped in his hold, in his whole being, Wonwoo finally let go and let him be the smaller person this time.

And yes, he loves, Mingyu too. He made sure to tell him in between his moans.


End file.
